onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Koro Koro no Mi
The Koro Koro no Mi, short for "kokoro" meaning heart or soul, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which gives the consumer an immense spirit. This spirit is so strong it will bring inanimate objects to life. It was eaten by Excalibur, the aggression of strategy of the Checkmate Pirates. Appearance The Koro Koro no Mi resembled a big maroon peach, with yellow flesh and a red pit. It was covered in spirals. Fortunately, Excalibur never had to taste it. Ability The power granted by the Koro Koro no Mi is not an ability per sé, but instead a quality. It endows the consumer with an incredible, overwhelming spirit. Although the quality and quantity of spirit is relative to the consumer and their underlying potential, no matter who eats it they will feel incredibly vigorous and ambitious. It grows upon itself, for the power is fueled with self-esteem and determined drive, which it itself causes. The fruit also grants the consumer the ability to use Haki. Silvers Rayleigh described Haki as the act of not doubting, which leads to strength, and that is just what this fruit provides to its consumer. It is because of this spirit that the consumer is granted the otherwise impossibly rare Haoshoku Haki, the Color of the Conquering King and the power to exert his spirit to overpower weaker wills. He is unable to do any of these though without an appropriate medium, a vessel with the will and spirit of a Haoshoku Haki user who was simply not fortunate enough to be born with it. The sentience and motivation are the main powers of this fruit. Despite the emphasis on spirit, the user is not able to use any sort of ghostly power, astral projection, soul manipulation, or anything of that sort. Weaknesses Because it is not so much a power as a quality, it is hard to find weakness with this fruit. Instead, weakness can be drawn out of what it doesn't grant upon the user. Although the spirit is willing, the body is weak. Excalibur is still a sword, made of metal, and with no way to move his body. He must be wielded, and has all the same limitations as any sword of his caliber. As mentioned, in order to use the strongest component of this power in Haoshoku Haki, a suitable medium must channel out the energy without losing consciousness due to their own weak will. On that note, no one with a weak will is even capable of wielding Excalibur because of this quality. Initially even Arthur is unable to use Excalibur as anything more than a regular longsword without losing consciousness, and even now Arthur insists that Excalibur supress his spirit. If let rampant, the Haoshoku Haki will first overpower Arthur's own willpower. Then the aggressive spirit of Excalibur will flow into Arthur while losing control from Excalibur himself, turning Arthur into a fighting monster blind to ally or enemy. This is a very dangerous state. In addition, standard Devil Fruit weaknesses apply. Because he does not breathe Excalibur cannot drown, but he will temporarily lose his life and sentience when underwater, until he resurfaces. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:Checkmate Pirates